Hermione Granger, Slytherin Princess?
by seddiefan4eva
Summary: The War is over and everyone's returning to Hogwarts to retake their seventh year.When Ron and Hermione have a fight and Harry takes Ron's side, who will Hermione turn to? Rated T 'cos i haven't finished yet and anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

The War is over and everyone is returning to Hogwarts to retake their seventh year, hoping for a _quiet_ year. But, come on, this is Hogwarts … when have they _ever_ had a quiet year? When Ron and Hermione have a fight and Harry takes Ron's side, who will Hermione turn to?

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, if it belonged to me Fred would still be alive and married to Hermione. (Or Hermione would be married to Draco and Fred would be off doing whatever the Weasley twins do)**

* * *

"Hey, Granger!" Draco Malfoy called.  
Hermione spun around, ready to hex him at a moments notice, "What do you want, Malfoy?" She spat, ignoring the other four Slytherins behind him.  
"Put the wand down!"  
Hermione glanced at the wand she was pointing at Malfoy. She hadn't even realised she'd taken it out of her pocket. Sighing, she lowered it and looked at Draco questioningly.  
"So…we heard that you and Potter had a fight…"  
Hermione grimaced, "I had a fight with Ronald, actually, Harry just took his side!"

***Flashback***

Hermione was quite happy. She'd been released from Potions early because of her good work, she hadn't had any run-ins with Draco Malfoy, and she had a date with Ron that evening. She smiled at the Fat Lady as she said the password and stepped through the doorway. She hadn't noticed them at first, as she placed her books on the table. She may not have noticed them at all if she hadn't glanced in the corner as she sat down. She gasped, causing Ron and Lavender to spring apart. Lavender blushed while Ron gaped at Hermione.  
"Mi … you're back early!"  
"Slughorn let me go five minutes early … what's going on?" She asked, knowing full well what had been going on.  
"Nothing!" Ron said quickly. Too quickly.  
"Don't lie to me, Ronald!" Hermione yelled, "Oh, and by the way … Lavender?"  
"Yes?" Lavender squeaked.  
"Are you aware that you're still sitting on Ron's lap?"  
Lavender squeaked and sprang up, just as Harry hurried down the stairs from the boys' dorms.  
"What's going on? I heard yelling!"  
He spotted Hermione and groaned.  
"I'm assuming you knew?"  
"Uh … no .. I mean … I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Hermione snorted, "You're a terrible liar, Harry Potter!"  
"I'm sorry! I knew!" Harry blurted out.  
"Harry!" Ron cried.  
"And you never told me?" Hermione said, trying to remain calm.  
Harry shrugged while giving her an apologetic look, "Ron's my friend!"  
"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Harry … so am I!" Hermione cried. And, scared she was going to lose her temper, she hurried out of the common room before the tears started.

***End flashback***

When Hermione came back to reality, she was surprised to find tears rolling down her cheeks, Pansy Parkinson's arm around her and four boys looking at her awkwardly.  
"Look," Draco said, "I know we've had our differences … but we … are willing to help you."

* * *

Damn, this looked a lot longer when I was writing it by hand ... at 1am this morning (so if it's terrible ... that's why!)


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't understand why you want to help me." Hermione told Pansy later that day, as they were waiting in the Slytherin common room while the boys got ready for dinner.  
"I don't either." Pansy admitted, "Not that I don't _want_ to help you. It's just I don't know why Draco decided to. I mean, I know he's always been fond of you but-"  
She was cut off when Hermione started choking.  
"What did you just say?"  
Pansy blushed, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."  
"You're lying!" Hermione cried, utterly confused, "Draco hates me!"  
Pansy simply laughed, "Whatever you say! But just remember, no girl has ever resisted Draco's charm!"  
"No girl but me."  
They were silent for a moment before Hermione spoke again.  
"So why are you helping me?"  
Pansy sighed, "I told you! I'm not sure but like I said … Draco's always had a thing for you," She ignored the glare Hermione sent her way, "And I think he thought now was the perfect time to make amends. You know … now that the war is over." Pansy shrugged.  
Hermione was about to reply when Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle clattered down the stairs.  
"'Bout time to!" Pansy huffed, "And to think, _we're_ the girls!"  
Draco glared at her but let it go. Pansy smirked, enjoying the effect Hermione had on him.

Harry, Ron and all the other Gryffindors stared as the Slytherins swept into the hall, Hermione beside them. She glanced over and sent them a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy himself."Bloody hell!" Ron muttered as Hermione sat down at the Slytherin table between Pansy and Blaise (after what Pansy had said she was too embarrassed to sit next to Draco), "What in Merlin's name is she thinking?"  
"Ron, you're so stupid." Ginny murmured.  
Ron didn't seem to hear her as he stared at Hermione who was talking animatedly with Pansy and Blaise.  
Harry shook his head at his friend, too confused to be angry, and continued eating.  
"How can you eat at a time like this?" Ron cried, thumping Harry on the back and causing him to choke on the chicken he was eating, "When our best friend has gone mad and is, most likely, going to be killed!"  
A moment later, when Harry had recovered, he rolled his eyes at Ron, "You aren't half acting dramatic tonight, Ron!"  
"Of course I'm acting dramatic! Our best friend is fraternising with the enemy!"  
Ginny snorted, "That's a big word for one so stupid!"  
Ron turned to his little sister, "Okay, what is with you tonight?"  
Ginny glared at him, "You keep calling Hermione your best friend but you weren't exactly acting like a best friend when you decided to cheat on her with Lavender … the Gryffindor slut!"  
"I didn't _decide_ to do anything!" Ron said, deciding to ignore the 'slut' comment.  
"Yeah!" Harry cried, trying to defend his friend, "And … technically … he was cheating on Lavender since they were dating first."  
Ron blushed, "We weren't … _dating_ exactly."  
"But Lavender thought you were dating … so technically you were dating. And you still cheated!" Ginny cried, causing some of the students around her to give her odd looks.  
"Keep it down!" Ron hissed, his face turning even more red.  
Ginny simply glared at him and stood up, "Well, _I'm_ going to go and talk to her. I'd ask you to come Harry but … oh yeah … I'm mad at you!"  
"Don't worry Harry." Ron said as Ginny walked over to the Slytherin table, "She's always like this when she finds out someone's keeping secrets from her. She'll come around eventually."  
Harry, who wasn't in the least bit worried about Ginny, simply shrugged and gazed at Hermione as she turned to speak to Ginny, "It wasn't Ginny I was worrying about."

* * *

**So, okay, it took a while for Harry to start worrying about Hermione and for a minute I thought Ron and Harry had swapped personalities but I think it worked out okay. I have to say, this isn't one of my best chapters. In fact, it's terrible (in my opinion) but I needed something for a second chapter. I couldn't rush straight in with the romance. But, anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco glared as the she-weasel walked over to their table.

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun around, "Oh … hi Ginny." She moved aside so Ginny could sit between her and Blaise.

Ginny smiled nervously at him then turned to face Hermione, "What are you thinking?" She hissed.

Hermione shrugged, "Don't know what you mean."

Ginny glanced around and was relieved to see no-one looking at them, "Why are you sitting with the Slytherins?"

Hermione shrugged again, "I just don't want to be around Ron for a while."

"You could have sat with me!"

Hermione chuckled, "I'm avoiding Ron. It would be pretty stupid of me to sit with his sister."

Ginny glared at her for a moment.

"Ginny!" Hermione whined, acting very un-like herself, "Come on, help me out here!"

"I'm listening." Ginny prompted.

"Draco-"

Ginny hissed when she said his name and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, Pansy and Blaise," She ignored Crabbe and Goyle, who where only following Draco's orders by not insulting her, "are going to help me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Help you, how?"

"Get revenge on your brother."

"How?"

Hermione sighed, "We don't know. That's why I need your help. You're great at all that planning and plotting stuff, and surely you'd love to get back at Ron for all the things he's done over the years?"

Hermione watched as a smirk appeared on Ginny's face.

"Well … I am very good at plotting."

Hermione smiled, gave her friend a hug then turned back to her food, unaware of the glare Ron was directing at them.

* * *

**This is a very, very bad chapter. But i needed some way to get Ginny to side with the Slytherins. I promise, romance very soon! I swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to date Malfoy." Ginny said suddenly, causing Hermione to choke on her pumpkin pasty. Ginny didn't seem to notice, she continued eating Hermione's food.

"W-what?" Hermione spluttered while Pansy continued to thump her on the back.

"You need to date Malfoy." Ginny repeated.

"Why?"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious, which it _obviously_ was.

"To make Ron jealous, of course!"

"But why _Malfoy_! You seriously think Ron'd be jealous of Draco Malfoy? You obviously don't know your brother. Why-"

Ginny silenced her with a look.

"You _will_ date Malfoy, you _will_ make Ron jealous, you _will_ live happily ever after."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're being very dramatic Ginny. Why-"

Silenced again by Ginny's glare, Hermione turned back to her food and wasn't surprised to see it was all gone.

"You ate all my food!"

Ginny shrugged, "Date Malfoy and I'll get you some more."

Hermione sighed, "_Fine_! But you're asking him!"

Ginny nodded and called down the table, "Hey Malfoy!"

Draco looked up.

"You're dating Hermione!"

Ginny smirked as he immediately started spluttering some nonsense that Ginny was to uninterested to make sense of.

**

* * *

Another short chapter but I've got writers block. I intended for this to be longer but I got stuck half way through so this is the best your gonna get for a while. Sorry. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a terrible chapter but i had to force myself to write something or i'll never get rid of this case of writer's block. Anyway, a longer chapter than the last one ... i think**

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione called from the bathroom, "There is no way I'm wearing this!"

Ginny poked her head round the door, "Why?" She cried.

"It's too short!"

Ginny sighed, "At least wear the top!"

"Ginny this is not going to make Ron jealous, it's _going_ to make him suspicious! He knows I would never wear this!"

"Fine!" Ginny muttered, exiting the bathroom, "Wait there!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Here!" Ginny entered the bathroom again, threw Hermione a new set of clothes, and left again. Hermione smiled approvingly and, ten minutes later, left the bathroom wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a paler green hoodie.

Ginny groaned, "This isn't going to work! You look like you did in third year!"

"I feel comfortable and I liked how I looked in third year!" Hermione paused, waiting for Ginny to argue. When she didn't she continued, "Anyway, we're only going to Hogsmeade. We go nearly every weekend now!"

"But you've never gone to Hogsmeade as a Slytherin's date!"

Hermione, once again, rolled her eyes, trying to disguise her nervousness. She failed.

"Don't be nervous! It's only Malfoy!"

"Only Malfoy? The same Malfoy we've hated since our first year here! The same Malfoy that's made my life miserable since I was 11! Oh no, why would I be nervous about going on a date with Malfoy?"

"No need to be sarcastic." Ginny huffed.

"Hey Granger!"

Hermione glared at him as she climbed into the carriage and sat down, "You just _had_ to agree to this, didn't you."

Draco gulped, scared by the murderous look Hermione was giving him, "I said I'd help you, so I will. And besides … the Weasley girl scares me!"

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh as Ron reluctantly climbed into their carriage.

"It's not funny!" Draco said in a whisper, "You don't even want to _know_ what she threatened to do to me if I didn't do what she said!"

That did it, Hermione burst out laughing, earning her a glare from Ron, who had been forced to ride in their carriage after arriving late after all the other carriages had been filled. Soon Draco was laughing too and Ron was staring at them, a half-annoyed, half-confused expression on his face.

"Oh, you're getting on then." Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione, "Hi Ron." She added, noticing her brother.

"You're late." Hermione muttered.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah well, I was waiting for Blaise."

"ZABINI?" Ron cried, unaware that Blaise was standing next to him.

"What?"

Ron jumped, startled, and turned to glare at the newcomer, "It's four to a carriage!"

Blaise shrugged, "You leave then. Scoot over."

Ron growled but moved over to let him sit. Hermione smirked slightly, she hated to admit it … but this was actually a good plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Harry were following Hermione, Ginny and their Slytherin dates, keeping a safe distance of course.

"I thought you said she'd get over it." Harry grumbled to Ron as they trudged through the snow (why is it always snowy in Hogsmeade, even in October?).

Ron ignored him, glaring at Draco from behind.

"'Cos it sure looks to me like she's not over it! She's been ignoring me since she found out! You said she'd come around eventually. But she hasn't. She's on a _date_ with Zabini!"

"Harry, shut up! I've got it worse - Hermione's dating _Malfoy_, Slytherin Prince!"

Harry stopped walking and turned to stare at his friend, "I thought you were dating Lavender, what's wrong with Hermione dating Malfoy?"

Ron's eyes widened, "He's a Slytherin. He's the enemy! He'll break her heart!"

Harry, who'd suddenly realised what an idiot Ron was being, rolled his eyes, "I don't think you can break a heart that's already broken." And with that, he was gone. Leaving Ron to figure out what he meant. Yeah, he was gonna be there a while.

...

Ginny and Hermione grinned at each other as they watched Harry walk away from his friend. Without Harry on his side, Ron would be so much more vulnerable, making their job a whole lot easier.

"Next time you see Ron I need you to kiss Malfoy."

Hermione let out a sound that was something between a gaps and a shriek, "Are you mad!"

"No. Well, not really. Okay, maybe a little. But that's a good thing!"

Hermione stared at her friend, actually wondering if she was going loopy, "Did you drink something George gave you? You didn't eat one of those chocolates, did you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm not crazy! It'll make Ron jealous. He'll be ready to kill Malfoy by the end of the week!"

"I don't _want_ Ron to kill Draco, I want him to regret cheating on me with Lavender Brown!"

"And he _will_. When he sees you with Malfoy … sorry _Draco._" She shuddered at the sound of his name coming from her mouth, "He'll be really jealous. He'll wish he'd never even _met_ Lavender Brown."

Hermione looked at her warily, "Alright." She said slowly, "But I'm still not kissing Malfoy!"

"Hermione!" Ginny whined

"No. Fake dating, yes. Hugging, maybe. But I draw the line at kissing!"

"Not even on the cheek?"

"No … maybe … wait, NO!"

"I'm sure _he_ wouldn't mind." She giggled.

Hermione stared at her, convinced she'd gone mad, "What in the _world _are you talking about?"

Ginny giggled again, "Nothing!"

"Ginny Weasley you tell me right now or … oh, hi Draco. Blaise." Hermione blushed, lowering her wand.

Blaise grinned cheekily while Draco watched her warily, probably scared she was going to turn on him with that wand. He still remembered very clearly that day in third year when she'd cornered him, pointing that wand at his throat. He gulped, completely unaware that the others were watching him, all looking amused.

"You slipped him one of George's new Daydream Potion's, didn't you?" Hermione asked Blaise, watching the thought bubble above Draco's head. She chuckled as she watched herself punch a 14 year old Malfoy in the face.

"Maybe." Blaise and Ginny laughed as Draco shook his head, bringing himself out of his daydream. Hermione just grinned.

"Zabini!" He growled.

Blaise grinned, but backed away, grabbing Ginny's arms and using her as a shield. Ginny laughed and thumped him playfully, feeling completely normal as she fooled around with the two Slytherins. Hermione watched her, a puzzled expression on her face, as she started play fighting with Blaise Zabini. Hermione had thought Ginny had just been helping her because they were friends, but come on, this was Ginny. There had to be something in it for her. And Hermione had just figured out what.

* * *

**Wow. I only had writer's block for like ... half a day. Gone now. Yay! Ooh, that rhymed ... kind of. Anyway, this chapter is more Blaise and Ginny than Draco and Hermione. I've never thought much about Ginny and Blaise together but i quite like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Does Blaise have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked as she and Draco walked away from Ginny and Blaise who's play fight had turned into a real one when Blaise had punched Ginny a little too hard.

Draco froze, "Why?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I think Ginny likes him."

"Oh. Then no." Draco replied, relaxing.

Hermione shook her head, not even bothering to ask what was wrong, "Come on. Ginny wants us to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

"Isn't that a date place?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes Draco. And we are supposed to be on a date."

"Fake date. And why Madam Puddifoot's?"

"_Because_ it's a date place! And Ron and Lavender will be there."

Draco sighed, following her towards the shop, "Don't see how this is getting revenge." He muttered as Hermione practically dragged him through the door. He'd always hated Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, ever since the first time he'd been there in fourth year. All pink and frills - it reminded him of Umbridge's office. He shuddered as he entered the shop. It hadn't changed at all. The tables were covered in frilly tablecloths with pink china sugar bowls in the middle, even the napkins were pink and lacy. "I don't want to be here."

Hermione smirked, "Should have thought of that before you agreed to come on this date."

Draco glared at her, "Weasley isn't coming, is he? This is you getting revenge on _me_."

Hermione nodded, smirking, as the waitress wandered over.

"Tea and scones please." Hermione ordered before the waitress could say anything. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked over Draco's shoulder, "Hold my hand." She hissed.

"What? Why?" Draco cried.

"Because _somebody_ just walked in?"

"Who?"

"Oh, for goodness sake! Ron and Lavender are here, hold my hand!" She whisper yelled.

Sighing, Draco did as he was told just as Ron and Lavender sat down at table opposite them. Ron glared at them. Hermione smiled sweetly back.

"This is so stupid." Draco murmured, as Hermione glared at Ron and Lavender who were now kissing over the table. The next thing she knew, Draco's lips were on hers. She squeaked, surprised, but after a moment she kissed back. Until suddenly he was gone and Hermione heard a thud. Her eyes snapped open to find Draco still sitting in front of her but Ron beside them, his fist still clenched from the punch he'd given Draco.

"Ron!" She cried.

* * *

**A short chapter but i've got writer's block _again_ :S I'll try and update regularly, though.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione stared at Ron, who was breathing rather heavily, shocked at what he had just done. She desperately wanted to punch Ron back, seeing as Draco seemed to shocked to do so himself, but for some reason was unable to move.

"Won-won?" Lavender asked uncertainly.

Hermione glared at her, "Can't you keep your boyfriend under control?" She spat. She pushed Ron away, finally able to move and walked round the table to Draco who was rubbing his jaw, "Are you okay?" She asked, glaring at Ron, once more.

Draco nodded weakly, "I've had worse." He stood up, throwing a few coins down onto the table, "Let's go." Hermione took his arm and let him guide her out, ignoring the stares of the other customers.

"I'm sorry." Hermione gushed, "Ron has such a temper! This is all my fault, I should never have made you go in there. I'm _so_ sorr … mmph." Her words were cut off by Draco's lips. Her eyes widened in shock before they closed and she kissed back.

"Whoa!"

Draco and Hermione sprung apart to find Ginny and Blaise staring at them, Blaise sporting a new black eye. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Blaise narrowed his eyes, glaring at her.

"It's not funny, it bloody well hurt!"

This just caused Hermione to laugh harder, "She's 15!" She said, still laughing, "And she managed to give you a black eye!"

Draco chuckled, still clutching his jaw. Ginny finally noticed and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Ron punched him." Hermione said, recovering from her laughing fit.

"Because I kissed her." Draco added.

"Brilliant!" Ginny cried while Blaise smirked at Draco, "Phase one complete. Commencing phase two."

"What's phase two?" Hermione asked.

Ginny paused, "…I have _no _idea_."_

_

* * *

_**I really don't have any idea what phase two is ... ideas would be helpful :) Another short chapter, i know but i can't seem to bring myself to write anything longer than this.**

**Oh and i got it wrong: Ginny would be 16 or 17 here, not 15 :S oops.**


	9. Chapter 9

To say Ron was angry would be an understatement. He was absolutely furious!

"I can't believe she kissed that ... that ... FERRET!"

Harry watched him pacing around the empty common room. It had been quite full until he had stormed in, ranting and raving about Draco and Hermione. It had emptied soon after that as all the other Gryffindors hurried away from Ron.

"You can't really talk. You've been kissing Lavender for the past three weeks."

Ron glared at him, "That doesn't count. Lavender's not a Slytherin!"

Harry sighed and gathered up his books.

"Where are you going?" Ron cried.

"The library. I'm not going to get much studying done here with you yelling like this."

Ron didn't seem to hear him as he started pacing again, "Where is that little traitor anyway?"

"Room of Requirement." Harry said automatically then realising what he'd said, looked up to stop Ron, only to find himself alone, "Bloody hell." He muttered, running after Ron.

…..

Harry found him five minutes later, pacing along the seventh floor corridor.

"It's not going to work Ron." Harry muttered. A moment later a door appeared and Ron ran over to it, looking triumphant. Harry sighed and followed him, knowing no good would come of this.

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked as Ron stormed into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah Ron, what _are _you doing here?"

"Ginny?" Harry cried.

"Harry." Ginny greeted him.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked, still looking annoyed.

"Just talking about Hermione's new boyfriend … Malfoy." Ginny replied, smirking as Ron clenched his fists, his face growing red.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried.

Ginny smiled sweetly at her.

"We're also planning Ginny's next date with Blaise."

"What date?" Harry cried.

Now Ginny glared at Hermione, "Nothing." She said, pulling Hermione up off of the sofa, "We should probably go, it's getting late. Come on, 'Mi." She added, dragging her friend out of the room and leaving the two very angry boys behind

* * *

**This is a very bad chapter but I'm trying to focus on three stories at once and it's messing up my head. :( I'll try and make the next one better!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hate this chapter. But i'll upload it anyway 'cos i've been on holiday and haven't had time to write anything better. I did write _something_ in Blackpool but i'm not sure whether to upload it or not. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

The next morning Hermione and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table for the first time in five days.

"What are you doing here? Fall out with your boyfriends?" Ron spat (literally. He was in the middle of eating breakfast).

Hermione growled quietly, glaring at Ron, "_Yes_!" She hissed, "I _have_!"

Ron smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yes, _really_!" Hermione spat, turning away from him.

She wasn't lying, they _had_ argued. It had been Ginny's idea to exaggerate it. Truthfully, they'd already made up but Ginny said it couldn't hurt to let Ron think they hadn't. It was all part of the plan, apparently but, to be honest, there was no plan. Ginny was making it up as she went along.

"What did he do?" Ron asked, slightly more sympathetically.

"Just _leave_ it Ron. Let me eat my breakfast in peace!"

Ron looked to Ginny for help but she just shook her head, "Leave it Ron. She's upset."

Hermione had to admire Ginny, she was a brilliant actress.

They ate breakfast in silence and when it was time to go to classes Ron offered to walk Hermione to Herbology.

"That's be nice. You go ahead, I just need to talk to Ginny for a moment."

Ron sighed and began walking, glancing over his shoulder to see Hermione whispering to Ginny.

"What no?" Hermione hissed.

"Walk with Ron. He'll probably ask you what's wrong, tell you he broke up with Lavender then try to kiss you.""How do you know?"

"Because a) I heard he broke up with Lavender, so he's bound to tell you, b) I saw his expression when you said you'd fallen out with Malfoy and c) He's Ron, what else would he do?" Ginny smirked.

"See you at lunch?"

"For your make-up scene with Draco?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly, "I suppose. I'd better go, you know how impatient Ron is."

Ginny smiled as Hermione hurried over to Ron who was waiting by the door.

"So, what happened between you and Malfoy?" Ron asked as they started walking.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We argued, we broke up." She notice Ron brighten visibly as she said those last three words, "He accused me of doing something I didn't and I didn't like that so I broke up with him."

She felt Ron's eyes on her and she hoped she wasn't blushing, as she usually did when she lied.

"So you're definitely broken up?"

She nodded and watched Ron smiled.

"'Cos I broke up with Lavender."

Wow, Ginny was right. Ron was _so_ predictable.

"Hermione …" Ron stopped walking as they neared the greenhouses. Hermione stopped too, looking at him. He leaned forwards but she took a step back.

"I don't think so, Ron." She smiled and continued walking, noticing Draco glaring at them from the greenhouses.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hate this chapter. I say that about most of my chapters but i really mean it this time. For some reason i can't make this story work the way i want it to. I think it has something to do with the fact that i've been so stressed out about going back to school tomorrow.**

**Anyway, I've started writing two new stories (I _know_, i shouldn't - i've still got so many unfinished stories) since this one is almost finished (i'm thinking maybe 15 chapters total for this story) and i want to know if you think i should upload them.  
The first is another Dramione. I suppose it's a sort of mystery in which Hermione becomes a Death Eater.  
The second has no pairings as of yet but it's about Albus (S. Potter). It'll be the first in a series of stories in which Voldemort returns. But this time he's not after Harry. **

* * *

Lunch came all too soon for Hermione and she made her way to the great hall as slowly as possible. Ginny met her outside, along with Draco and they discussed how it was going to happen. Honestly, Hermione didn't see how this was getting revenge on Ron. In fact, she thought Ginny just liked seeing her with Malfoy. Ginny ordered Draco to go in first and then she pushed Hermione in. Hermione, following the script, ran after Draco and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her. He smirked as she pulled him towards her and she scowled at him. The scowl quickly disappeared though, when he suddenly kissed her. She froze, this was _not_ part of the plan. She kissed back for a moment until she realised what she was doing and pulled away. She looked at him for a moment before she brought her hand up and slapped him.

He gasped, holding a hand to his cheek.

"What was that for!" he cried.

"You know exactly what that was for!" She spat, turning and stalking over to the Gryffindor table.

He gaped after her, rubbing his cheek. Ginny groaned and hurried after her friend.

"Why did you do that?" She hissed.

"He kissed me!" Hermione cried. Ron glared at her, "Oh _grow_ up, Ronald!"

"So?"

"So what? Ginny, he kissed me! What did you expect me to do?"

"Kiss back?" Hermione glared at her, "Oh come on, Malfoy maybe a jerk but he's _hot_! _I _would have kissed back!" Hermione growled and Ginny smirked, "You _like _him."

"No I _don't_!" Hermione hissed.

Ginny simply shrugged and started eating.

Hermione continued glaring at her. She hated it when Ginny was right.

…

The day seemed to drag on forever after that. Hermione found herself unable to focus in class, which was unlike her, and she ended up faking an illness - _very_ unlike her - to get out. She hurried back to her dorm and slammed the door shut, glad to be alone. She threw herself down onto her bed and pulled a pillow over her head, trying to block any thoughts of Malfoy from her mind.

_'You_ like_ him.' Ginny's voice echoed in her mind._

_'He's always been fond of you' Pansy added._

_'You _like_ him!'_

_'Draco's always had a thing for you'_

Hermione groaned, throwing the pillow off of her head and sitting up.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly.

Hermione glared at her, "This is your fault, why did you have to suggest me and Malfoy fake date?"

"It was Pansy's idea."

"Pansy!" Hermione hissed.

"She told me how Draco's always liked you."

Hermione snorted, "Untrue. Until last year I was nothing but a mudblood to him! That's all I'll ever be! So what does it matter if I like him. He doesn't like me!"

Ginny's smiled quickly turned into a smirk, "You do realise he's downstairs right now with an extendable ear…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Just go down there!" Ginny insisted, "Please!"

Hermione ignored her, only pulling the pillow tighter over her head.

"Hermione if you don't go down there I'll bring him up here!"

The pillow moved slightly, "You can't. There's a charm on the stairs, remember!" She threw the pillow off again and sat up to glare at her 'friend'.

Ginny chuckled slightly, "Oh come on, Hermione! You know for a _fact_, I've been smuggling Harry up here for the past … what? Two years?" She paused, "Don't tell Ron I said that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny, you haven't spoken to Harry since this whole thing started. And you want to know why?" She smirked, "Because you _fancy_ Blai-"

Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth, "Need I remind you that Malfoy is listening from downstairs! Speaking of which …" She pulled Hermione up off of the bed and started pushing her towards the door, "You are _going_ to go down there and you are _going_ to talk to him."

Hermione shook her head, clinging onto the doorframe in an attempt to get out of this. Unfortunately, Hermione had never played Quiddich so, unlike Ginny, she wasn't strong enough. Ginny pushed her out the door and closed it behind her. A moment later Hermione heard Ginny place a locking charm on it. She didn't hear what Ginny did next but she was pretty sure she knew as the stairs gave way and she slid down to the bottom.

She stood up, cursing.

"You okay?"

She gave a shriek of surprise, having forgotten that Draco was down there, and blushed, "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Hermione snapped, crossing her arms.

"Do you … wanna talk?"

"No!"

He smirked slightly, "Okay."

And before she knew what was happening he had pulled her towards him.

"What -" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

…

"Ron." Harry said again, "Calm down! I'm sure Hermione's fine!"

Ron shook his head, "She was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing. She told Professor Flitwick that was where she was going. Hermione doesn't lie!"

Harry sighed, "Maybe Madam Pomfrey sent her back to her dorm."

"Or _maybe_ she's meeting _him_!" Ron spat.

"Or maybe she's back in her dorm." Harry repeated, grabbing Ron's wrist and pulling him up the stairs towards their common room. As they reached the painting Harry said the password and shoved Ron inside.

It was only when he heard Rom yell that he realised he probably should have check to see who was in there first.

"What is _he _doing here?" Ron yelled. Harry slowly stepped into the common room, almost afraid of what he might see. He was just in time to see Hermione pulling away from Malfoy (after snogging his for what appeared to be at least fifteen minutes, uninterrupted), sighing.

"What do you want, Ron?" She asked, without taking her eyes off of Draco who was looking rather annoyed.

"How_ did_ he get in?" Harry asked for his friend, who was struggling to put even a simple sentence together.

"Ginny let him in." Hermione replied, finally turning away from Draco, "Oh for goodness sake, Ron!"

Ron looked ready to kill Draco but at the sound of his name he snapped out of it and turned to glare at Hermione, "I thought you'd broken up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because it's Malfoy!"

Harry sighed and sat down, knowing they'd be arguing for a while.

"I don't care if it's Malfoy. I'm dating him!"

Harry glanced at Draco and gave a small nod. He received a smile, or as close to a smile he was going to get from Draco Malfoy, back.

"Oh yeah? Well … I'm dating …"

He glanced around.

"Dating who, Ron?"

"Dating … dating ... Harry!"

…

Hogsmeade, Two weeks later

"You have to feel sorry for him." Hermione said as she and Draco watched another of Harry and Ron's arguments.

"Who, Weasley?"

"No. Harry. The poor thing has to pretend he's dating Ron." Hermione laughed, looking around for Ginny and Blaise. She let out a small scream when she saw them, causing Draco to look up, alarmed.

"What is it?"

Hermione said nothing but pointed over to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop where they could clearly see Blaise Zabini through the window, snogging a small red-head at one of the tables. Draco made a disgusted face but Hermione gave another shriek of delight and hugged him.

"Everything worked out in the end." She said.

Draco snorted, "Except for those two." Draco said, gesturing to the Harry and Ron, whose argument was about to turn into a fight.

"Oh shut up." Hermione told him, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

**OMG I finally finished a story! I don't really like the end though. Oh well. I've uploaded the first chapter of my new story: Albus S Potter and The Third Wizarding War. I hope some of you will take the time to read it. :)**

**Oh and i may do a sequel or side-story (or whatever you want to call it) about what happened with Ginny and Blaise during all this 'cos i know i didn't go into much detail about them. Let me know if you think that's a good idea. :)**


	13. Sequel?

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry, this isn't another chapter.**

**I was wondering if you wanted maybe a **_**small**_** sequel about what happens with Harry and Ron (which **_**would**_** be a slash) or with Ginny and Blaise (which, **_**obviously**_**, would not). Or I could do both. I'd like to do **_**one**_** of them at least cos I felt this story ended too soon. Let me know what you think, K :D**

**And I will update my other fics (fic? - i've forgotten what's finished and what's not ... :S) soon. I've been busy with GCSEs and stuff. School and all that junk. And my new boyfriend has also proven a distraction ... so blame him!**

**Aly J.**

**p.s Lalill has translated this story into German, and the link will be on my profile momentarily. :) **


End file.
